lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
A Night at the Pawza
A Night at the Pawza is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Littlest Pet Shop and the seventy-third episode overall. Overview Blythe and Mrs. Twombly offer to help a friend try to renovate her rundown pet hotel, which becomes a target for foreclosure to Fisher Biskit. Summary In the day camp, all of the pets are huddled in one place, excited over what they are looking at with Penny Ling proud to have one as Blythe enters through the dumbwaiter, wondering what the hubbub is about. At first, Blythe cannot spot anything, but she then notices a little ant crawling on the ground. Vinnie congratulates Blythe for getting it right immediately, and Penny then introduces Blythe to this ant, whom she has named Coconut. Blythe shows concern that if Penny has found an ant, then that means there are large numbers of them somewhere nearby. Her suspicions are confirmed when Sunil freaks out, pointing at the trails of ants all over the day camp, covering every surface previously offscreen. Blythe is momentarily stunned seeing the quantities of ants and calls Mrs. Twombly for help. In response, Mrs. Twombly contacts Aunt Annie, a pest control service specializing in corraling and removing ants, but it will require three days to remove them all, during which time the Littlest Pet Shop is blocked off with police tape barring entry. Mrs. Twombly asks Blythe to bring the pets into the Littlest Pet Shuttle as Mrs. Twombly contacts each owner to inform them of the situation. Penny asks Blythe if Coconut will be all right, and Blythe assures Penny that Aunt Annie makes sure every ant is safe as she ships them away where they won't cause trouble. Penny is delighted to hear such a service exists, but Sunil remains less than calm about the affair. In the Littlest Pet Shuttle, Mrs. Twombly admits that she has no choice but to bring the pets to Largest Ever Pet Shop, but Blythe will have none of it. After a bit of thinking, Mrs. Twombly remembers an old comrade of hers named Sophie, who runs the Pawza Hotel. Blythe finds its website and is impressed by its services, including a spa, luxury suites, crystal chandeliers, and tennis courts, with Zoe liking how this sounds. When they actually reach the Pawza, however, it is incredibly dilapidated and appearing nothing like its website. Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, and the pets disembark from the van and step inside, but it's dark and looks abandoned, with cobwebs everywhere and the windows shut with wooden boards. As a bit of searching around, Mrs. Twombly hears a voice coming from a back room. They go there and find Sophie and Madison laying wallpaper. Sophie and Mrs. Twombly briefly reminisce, and when Sophie introduces Madison, she, Blythe, and Mrs. Twombly share greetings with Blythe asking what Madison is doing at the Pawza. Madison responds that she's trying to make the Pawza look like how she made it on the website, which turns out to be harder than she expected. Sophie chimes in, saying that the website looks so appealing that people have been repeatedly asking for reservations she can't fulfill. Mrs. Twombly offers to help, but she and Blythe soon realize they're not up to the task in construction and renovation. However, Blythe decides to give her father Roger a try and calls him asking if he's free for three days. A bit later, Blythe roams the first floor sweeping up dust, but there's so much of it that she requests a dustpan from Madison. When Blythe says that she might as well get a "dust wagon," Pepper cracks up, and Pepper alone, but she then tells Blythe that they don't have time to lose. Meanwhile, the Biskit Family travels down the street in a cycle rickshaw pedaled by François as Whittany elbow-bumps Brittany to point at something on the side of the road. Brittany looks over and is similarly astonished to see the Littlest Pet Shuttle parked next to the Pawza, and the twins order François to stop, leaping off as soon as possible. Their father Fisher, however, then demands François to keep going, as his doctor has told him to go riding a bicycle for an hour each day. Before François can continue, Fisher observes the girls staring at the Littlest Pet Shuttle and whining, and Fisher realizes Mrs. Twombly is there. Fisher asks François for his phone, and François dials and holds it to Fisher's ear with Blythe picking up the phone. Blythe stumbles the whole way through, calling it the Littlest Pet Shop Hotel, forgetting what the hotels' name is supposed to be, as Whittany and Brittany peer in at Blythe through a hole in the wall. After enough fumbling, Blythe decides to just introduce herself instead, and Fisher hangs up without saying anything. Fisher has become shocked that the Littlest Pet Shop now has a hotel as the twins return to the rickshaw and admonish Fisher for not interrogating Blythe further. Agreeing that what's going on with Blythe is bad news, the twins hop onboard the rickshaw with Fisher commanding François to go to the bistro for a tactics-discussing lunch. At the bistro, Fisher meets with a man named Mr. Dale, covertly conversing, pretending to read off the menus and facing away from each other. He requests Mr. Dale to stop the Littlest Pet Shop Hotel from opening before his creation, the Largest Ever Pet Hotel, revealing a miniature model popping up from his briefcase. He then starts boasting about its size and accommodations with separate services for different kinds of animals. After the full description, Mr. Dale accepts the request and leaves the bistro. Once Mr. Dale leaves, Whittany starts whining about how she and Brittany want a pet hotel too. To that end, Fisher will give them ownership, but not before a lecture about his business techniques. Initially hesitant, they become interested in the power and influence Fisher receives and take to learning his vocabulary. Back at the Pawza, Russell, Penny, and Vinnie start helping out, though Sunil is simply watching and Zoe and Pepper sit back and relax. Zoe detects a strange smell, however, and Mr. Dale walks into the room posing as a government agent requesting an inspection the following day. Blythe attempts to contact Sophie, but Mr. Dale does not let her, and warns Blythe that if the following day's inspection doesn't meet his standards, he will shut the place down. All the while, Zoe is sniffing at Mr. Dale's shoes, claiming that something smells familiar with Mr. Dale. Mr. Dale then cheerfully says goodbye to Blythe and stomps out. Blythe, not sure what to do, calls for Mrs. Twombly, Sophie, and Madison, running over to them and letting them know about what Mr. Dale just told her. Sophie says that it's unusual but doesn't know what it means. Zoe and Pepper follow Blythe and starts yapping, but Blythe ignores Zoe for the moment. Roger then enters the room, having fixed a toilet on the third floor, and Blythe tells Roger all about Mr. Dale. Roger has no clue either, but Blythe wants to continue speaking with him, so she asks Madison to take Zoe and Pepper out for a walk. Zoe decides to use this time outside to continue tracking Mr. Dale's scent, dragging Pepper and Madison along. By the time Zoe reaches the bistro where Fisher and Mr. Dale chatted, Madison has twigs in her hair and a bush attached to her feet. They see Mr. Dale and Fisher sitting next to each other outside and sneak under Mr. Dale's table, concealed by its tablecloth. They overhear the conversation, first about the Biskit Twins' ideas about how the hotel should be made, then Fisher asking why he didn't shut the place down immediately. Mr. Dale says it's to avoid looking suspicious but that it will happen the next day. Fisher, Mr. Dale, Whittany, and Brittany all start laughing evilly, with Zoe and Pepper looking unnerved under the table. Back at the hotel, Blythe explains to Roger that the best way to clean the mess of cables Roger's pulled out is to look for someone small enough to fit in the opening in the wall. With Vinnie ready at Blythe's feet, she gives Vinnie the cable ends asks him to take the cables back in the wall. He tied the cable ends to himself, climbs up the wall, and starts efficiently pulling the cables back inside. Roger is incredibly impressed and says that it's almost as if he knew what Blythe was saying, but Blythe brushes it off saying that Vinnie is very smart, which delights Vinnie. Zoe, Pepper, and Madison burst back into the hotel with an exhausted Madison taking a sit on a chair next to her, so Blythe excuses herself from Roger to listen to what Zoe has to say. Zoe warns Blythe that Mr. Dale is not a real building inspector, with Pepper adding that he works for Fisher and that they want to close it down because the Biskit Twins want to open their own hotel. Horrified, Blythe races back in to relay the information to the others. Sophie asks how Blythe found out about all this, but Blythe, unable to come up with a better excuse, says she just knows. The adults remain unconvinced, as Mr. Dale was carrying a badge, with Mrs. Twombly saying that it doesn't make sense for adults to go pretending. Blythe points to previous instances of just that, though Mrs. Twombly still doesn't trust Blythe on it. Sophie decides that they should have the place fixed up as much as possible by tomorrow anyway in case Mr. Dale is for real, and Blythe comes up with a plan involving showing Mr. Dale around. To that end, Blythe tries a plan involving a fake hotel for Mr. Dale to see. She whispers the plan to the pets, and the eight of them wait for Mr. Dale to return the next day. When Blythe sees him walking up, she tells the pets to take their places, and Blythe goes over to the receptionist's desk. Speaking with Mr. Dale, she emphasizes that he is a building inspector and asks if he really wants to inspect the building, which he affirms. Blythe begins with the "rooftop tennis court," and she opens a door in a colorfully painted hallway leading to a flight of stairs. When he climbs up, Sunil opens the door and pours out a bucket of tennis balls, causing him to stumble and fall back down. Blythe warns Mr. Dale to be more careful as Russell, Penny, and Sunil in tennis outfits emerge down and leave. Blythe gives him a chance to confess who he really is, but Mr. Dale angrily insists he is the building inspector. With that in mind, Blythe continues the tour, escorting him to the "swimming pool." As Mr. Dale enters the dark room, Minka and Vinnie place water balloons on a loose floorboard. Mr. Dale steps on the other end, and the water balloons splash onto Mr. Dale's face, which he really dislikes. Blythe then asks him to state who he really is, and he still says he's Mr. Dale, a building inspector. Blythe then leads him to the "indoor skating rink," and this time, Mr. Dale cautiously enters in, but not before peering inside. Unable to see anything due to the mist, Mr. Dale gets battered by ice shavings Zoe and Pepper throw at him. Having reached his limits, Mr. Dale announces that he's shutting the place down immediately, but Blythe yells at him to just admit he's not a real building inspector; Mr. Dale responds by admitting only himself out the door. The door he stands next to is not a way out, however, but a supplies closet, and a lot of janitorial supplies fall on him, plus a bowling ball. Blythe tells him that it's not a way out, and Pepper comes over and wakes him up with her stink. At this point, he starts crying and admits everything: That he's not a real building inspector and that he was paid by Fisher Biskit to get rid of the place to eliminate competition. Blythe shares this recording with the others, who are now convinced that Mr. Dale is nobody to worry about. Sophie asks how Blythe knew, and while trying to find an explanation, Mrs. Twombly figures Blythe just knew. Eventually, they finish renovating the Pawza Hotel, turning it into what was described on the website. For their grand opening, Roger takes a photograph of Sophie cutting the ribbon, and the crew go in, as well as the spectators at the ribbon-cutting ceremony, presumably, and admire the hotel. Sophie thanks Madison for her help in providing an idea of what the Pawza Hotel would look like. With everyone happily laughing inside, the Biskit Twins sit in the rickshaw just outside. Whittany angrily wonders out loud why she thought Blythe got her own hotel, but Brittany asks why Blythe is working there. Whittany figures she's just being nice to people, and Brittany brings up the idea that she's not getting money for it, which causes both of them to cringe. Whittany orders the driver to keep going, who turns out to be Mr. Dale, as they ride away down the street. Cast * Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter * Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Fisher Biskit * Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark * Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio * Kira Tozer - Minka Mark * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent and Sophie * Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Mr. Dale * Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling * Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly * Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter * Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit and Madison Continuity * Blythe mentions the time Fisher pretended to be François II in Winter Wonder Wha...? and when François pretended to be a photographer in The Expo Factor - Part 2. Trivia * The title is a reference to Night at the Museumm', along with its sequels. * Mr. Dale's line "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it haven't been for you and these meddling pets!" is a reference to Scooby-Doo. Gallery PawzaOncomputer.png SpaRoom.png OrangeKitty.png Chimp.png SunilOnPhone.png MinkaWithFeatherDuster.png Puppets.png RussellWithBlanket.png DustyRussell.png DustyVinnie.png FistBump.png Pepper&ZoeBeingWalked.png Pepper&ZoeHiding.png Pepper&ZoeUnderTable.png ShockedPepper&Zoe.png WorriedPepper&Zoe.png VinnieTypingWiresToHimself.png Sunil,Russell,&Penny.png MinkaVinnieInShadow.png Pepper&ZoeInWinterWear.png Pepper'sTailInMrDale'sFace.png SmugPets.png Wink!.png GrandOpeningOfPawza.png InsidePawza.png Tumblr ntvqlekGCJ1t85r0eo2 1280.png Tumblr ntvqlekGCJ1t85r0eo5 1280.png Tumblr ntvqlekGCJ1t85r0eo3 1280.png Tumblr ntvqlekGCJ1t85r0eo4 1280.png Tumblr ntvqlekGCJ1t85r0eo1 1280.png Tumblr ntvqlekGCJ1t85r0eo6 1280.png References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Songs Of The Episodes